1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure for mounting a power transistor or a thyristor. More specifically, it involves an adapter for semipermanent mounting of a power transistor or thyristor, and providing connectors for disengageable connection with external electrical circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, power transistors and thyristors have been attached to a printed circuit board by simply soldering the leads to appropriate conductors on the circuit board. However, for large power devices, this type of connection is not optimum for heat sink interfacing.
Another prior art approach has been to solder the body of the device to a cooper heat sink and then solder the lead wires of the device to appropriate connections. This type of connection may result in too much damage to the device.